The Garage Sale
by sarraaahhhh
Summary: Bloo and Mac try to sell their stuff at the garage sale and Mac has feelings for frankie. (2nd chapter comin soon!)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Mac and I were hanging out in his room, when we heard this banging. Mac got up and looked out the window. Wilt's head greeted us

"Hey Wilt," Mac said. "What's going on out there?"

"Me and Coco are making the sign for the annual garage sale."

"Coco, cococo!"

"I'm coming Coco! Bye Mac, bye Bloo!"

And with that he went off to help Coco.

Mac and me went to see Frankie about the garage sale. Mac looked slightly flushed when she smiled at him. I think he has a crush on her! Anyway, we asked Frankie whether she needed any help getting any stock for the garage sale.

"Well, thanks for the offer guys, but we just clear out the basement. There's so much junk in there we can easily sell it all, and do it up nicely so there's another room for another imaginary friend."

"Oh. But if we got you extra stuff then would we get a reward?"

"Uh, no."

"How about we don't have to eat our greens for a month!"

"Bloo!"

"Don't worry Mac, I know what I'm doing."

"Well," she looked at Mac. "2 weeks and you're on."

"Woo hoo!"

Frankie bent down and smiled at us.

"Uh Bloo, you go find some stuff, I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure."

But of course I spied on them. Frankie was still bent down, trying to let Mac down gently. But then, Mac kissed her!!! Not just on the cheek and not just a little bedtime kiss but the kisses you see in the movies!

"Ewwww!"

"BLOO!"

"Gotta go!"

And with that, I was chased half way around the house and rugby tackled down to the floor.


	2. the morning before

Chapter 2

"Oh yeah, oh baby. God this is good!"

"We're all done now Bloo! I can't wait till Saturday!"

Mac and I admired the pile of junk, er, I mean _stock_, we had collected together for the garage sale. Now that job was done and I had bigger fish to fry!

"Mac, what was that kiss about? I mean, the one with Frankie. Why do you wanna kiss a girl? Girls have germs and now you're gonna have germs!"

"Bloo. Girls do not have germs."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, OK some girls have germs, but most of them are perfectly healthy. Heck, some guys have germs!"

"Yeah but Frankie? She's twenty-something and you're only eight Einstein!"

Mac lowered his head.

"I know but, it's complicated, I, I, I gotta use the bathroom!"

He ran out the room and locked himself in the bathroom. I went and called Frankie. Hey, if she couldn't get him out, nobody could!

"Mac? Come on open up! If you don't wanna come out I can come in. Besides what about the garage sale on Saturday? You don't wanna be stuck in here while everyone else is having fun right?"

He came out after that.

Me and Mac set up our stall. It was 6:30 in the morning, but Mac couldn't sleep, so he forced me to wake up and get a head start.

"Uh, Mac?"  
"Yeah?"

"Well, uh, how are we gonna get breakfast? If we don't guard the stall somebody'll nick all our junk, I mean stock!"

"I'll skip breakfast."  
"Whatever."

But we had competion. Wilt and Coco were so pleased with their sign, that they decided to make a stall as well.

"Hi Wilt, hi Coco. What're you doing up so early?"  
"Uh, Bloo? Are you O.K? It's like, 10 in the morning. The garage sale only starts in an hour!"

I yawned.

"Anyway me and Coco are setting up our stall!"

I almost choked on my own spit.

"What? You can't have a stall! We've got a stall!"

"Well, Bloo, there's nothing like a bit of healthy, harmless competion!"

"Yeah well...rffn...mffsi....kilkd..." I mumbled under my breath. "...We'll, we'll just see who wins!"

"Coco?!"

I rolled my eyes.


	3. the day is finally here!

At last!

It was time for the garage sale! Mine and Mac's stall was right next to Coco's and Wilt's. I glared at them and they glared back. But Mac soon brought me back to earth because we had the first customer!!

"Bloo, how much does this cost?" asked Mac. He held up an action figure of 'The Hulk'.

"Uh, make it...30 cents."

"Sure thing! That's 30 cents please..."

That's how the day pretty much went. Wilt and Coco hardly had any customers! In fact, half way through they moved their stall under the tree so it wouldn't be too much competion! Mind you, they got a lot more customers then, because it was a boiling hot day and the huge tree keeps you in the shade. Overall the day went great!!!

Me and Mac were in his room counting our winnings.

"98,99,1 dollar! So that's...10 dollars and 17 cents!"

"We're rich! Ok you get $5.08 and I get $5.09, becuase most of it was my jun...stock!"

"Ok whatever. So what are you gonna get with you're money Bloo?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to spend it! I'm going to invest it on more junk for more garage sales, hense, more money! Then we can....."

Mac rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we've started something that'll never end!"

A.N

Hoped you liked it plz plz plz review!!!!!


End file.
